


(Podfic) vocalisation (or, a lack of it)

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, T for swearing, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: In which Spock and Kirk have bonded, and forget to open their mouths while talking.A podfic of "vocalisation (or, a lack of it)"
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	(Podfic) vocalisation (or, a lack of it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vocalisation (or, a lack of it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275885) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I made McCoy so much more Southern than he actually is. pls don't kill me. That's what he sounds like in my head.

**YouTube Version:**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiARg3dJpWI&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiARg3dJpWI&feature=youtu.be)

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/vocalisationoralackofit>

**Google Drive Version:**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_rH7x57C5AvpzAbv3iRzKr9kjQAVKAde>

Thanks for listening!


End file.
